


Bloody Butterfly

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, Crazy Regulus, Incest, M/M, Murder, Non-Explicit Sex, Sex, Starcest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: La visión del chico frente a él era simplemente gloriosa.





	Bloody Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en la Actividad Especial, "Palabras Oscuras", del foro El Lado Oscuro de la Fama: Santuario ideal para amantes de la pareja Harrymort/Tomarry, con la palabra Metamorfosis.
> 
> Historia beteada por G. Mauvaise.

Regulus sonrió a su hermano mientras se sentaba a horcajadas, totalmente desnudo en sus piernas, y Sirius lo miraba con fascinación mientras, con sus manos ásperas por limpiar las escaleras de Grimmauld Place por horas, acariciaba su cuerpo. Había sido castigado, como siempre, pero ese día su madre lo había hechizado con la Imperius y lo había tenido subiendo y bajando las escaleras por horas, hasta que sus rodillas y sus manos sangraron. Cuando Regulus había llegado de su tarde de té con Narcissa y lo había visto en el suelo, lo había liberado de la maldición.

Sirius había odiado a su madre con intensidad toda su vida. Regulus la había amado por el tiempo que él había vivido, pero eran los hijos de la familia Black, y no podían presumir de su cordura; por lo que Sirius encontraba la lechosa piel de Regulus cubierta de la sangre de su madre la más hermosa obra de arte.

Regulus había enviado a su hermano a la habitación para sanarse las heridas y él había llamado a Kreacher. Le había ordenado llevarle el cuchillo más afilado de la cocina y lo había mandado lejos por el resto de la noche. Subió las escaleras y sin muchos miramientos entró a la habitación de la mujer y la había destrozado. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su madre había muerto por un largo tiempo, simplemente en algún punto había dejado de luchar y él ni lo notó.

Al terminar, había caminado a la habitación de su hermano. Sirius había entrado en pánico, pero después de contarle lo sucedido los ojos grises idénticos a los suyos habían brillado mientras una sonrisa maníaca aparecía en su rostro, y lo había besado, sorprendiéndolos a ambos, pero dejándolos con una sonrisa en los labios.

En algún punto ambos se habían quitado la ropa, entre besos y caricias que llegaron de forma natural, así que Sirius podía disfrutar de la maravillosa vista que era su hermano, sacudiendo la varita y susurrando sin vergüenza alguna hechizos que a sus catorce años no debería de saber. El lubricante cubrió su miembro erecto y el estremecimiento en el cuerpo del menor después de un par de hechizos le dejó claro que podría entrar en él sin miramientos. Y así lo hizo.

Un grito quedó atrapado en el cuerpo de su hermano que, simplemente, se quedó con la boca y los ojos abiertos, pero a Sirius no le importó en lo más mínimo y continúo moviéndose. No lo había herido, lo sabía porque el canal estaba lo suficientemente abierto para él; Sirius conocía esos hechizos, y siempre hacían un buen trabajo.

Empujó sus caderas, y pronto Regulus empezó a montarlo también, el corto cabello del chico se pegaba a su frente con la sangre y el sudor, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y su boca entreabierta dejaba salir gemidos de placer. Sirius no podía alejar la mirada de él, y cuando encontró el punto que buscaba dentro de Regulus, el chico soltó un sonido que le puso los pelos de punta. Totalmente fuera de sí empujó con más fuerza, lo más rápido que podía, mientras sus manos se aferraban a las pálidas caderas del menor, hasta que la espalda de su hermano se arqueo y los músculos que lo rodeaban lo apretaron con fuerza, haciendo que se corriera también.

Sus ojos lucharon por cerrarse, pero los mantuvo abiertos.

La visión del chico frente a él era simplemente gloriosa, como un pequeño milagro que no esperas ver, como cuando una mariposa sale de su crisálida después de mucho tiempo y eres el único testigo de tan maravilloso cambio.

**Author's Note:**

> Historia subida por los pelos... Sentí que no llegaba, pero al final lo hemos logrado x3~  
> El Starcest me mata... que les digo... a mi todo lo que tenga a Regulus me puede xD.  
> Espero que les gustara.  
> ¡Besos!


End file.
